


Número Equivocado

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Romance, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Se acerca el día de Navidad y Dégel recibe un mensaje de texto de un número equivocado. El extraño incidente, aparentemente sin importancia, le llevará a conocer un hombre que lo conquistará por completo.





	Número Equivocado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gochy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/gifts).



# Número Equivocado

## 14 de diciembre

Dégel era un alumno ejemplar. Asistía a clases absolutamente todos los días y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la universidad y, si por algún extraño motivo no había nada que hacer ahí, solía encerrarse en su dormitorio para repasar las notas que había tomado durante la semana. Amaba estudiar, leer y aprender sobre aquello que tanto amaba. Solía perderse entre sus libros y no era extraño que pasara gran parte de las noches en vela por sus estudios. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones ya que, a pesar de estar en plenas vacaciones de invierno, Dégel leía su rara copia en inglés de _Astronomia Nova_ por Johannes Kepler.

El texto era difícil incluso para él y quizá por eso se esforzaba aún más en comprenderlo. No le importaba que fuesen las dos y media de la mañana o que el dormitorio estuviese prácticamente abandonado por la cercanía de la navidad. Sus libros eran su tesoro más preciado y Dégel sabía aprovecharlos al máximo.

Tan concentrado estaba que apenas y se percató cuando su celular vibró con el anuncio de un mensaje de texto. Dégel no esperaba llamadas esa noche, así que ignoró la brillante pantalla de su teléfono y siguió leyendo incluso después de escuchar otros dos zumbidos. Para el cuarto, Dégel despertó de su trance y se dio cuenta de que ninguno de sus amigos sería tan grosero como para enviarle tantos mensajes nocturnos y la curiosidad finalmente le hizo revisar su celular.

_hola! soy kardia_

_convencí a sasha de que me consiguiera un nuevo celular_

_estás ahí?!_

_manigoldo! contéstame!_

Dégel se quitó los anteojos por un momento y presionó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar. No podía creer que su tranquila noche de estudio hubiese sido interrumpida por los mensajes de un desconocido con número equivocado.

Su celular timbró nuevamente.

_por favor, imbécil. necesito hablar con alguien_

Dégel miró el celular por casi un minuto en espera a que el desconocido escribiese algo más. Al no recibir nuevos mensajes, pensó que el hombre se había rendido en sus intentos de contactar al tal Manigoldo y se dispuso a continuar con su lectura. Sin embargo, un nuevo mensaje apareció al diez para las tres.

_no quiero morir en una cama de hospital_

Dégel leyó el texto sin saber qué pensar. ¿Se trataría acaso de una broma de mal gusto o realmente estaba siendo testigo de los temores de un enfermo terminal? Repentinamente, la idea de responderle al desconocido ya no le parecía tan alocada.

_puedo marcarte?_

Por algún extraño motivo, Dégel temió enfrentarse con la voz del extraño y se decidió a responder su texto. Le explicaría a Kardia que tenía un número equivocado y entonces dejaría de escribirle. Parecía ser lo único que podía hacer si acaso quería aprovechar el resto de su noche.

_**Lo lamento, no soy Manigoldo. Tienes el número equivocado.** _

La respuesta no demoró más de veinte segundos.

_opa! lo siento. creí que recordaría su número_

Dégel sonrió tenuemente y pensó que eso sería lo último que leería de Kardia. No obstante, su celular vibró otra vez antes de que pudiese bloquearlo siquiera.

_no importa, pareces mucho más interesante que él_

_puedes distraerme?! estoy que vomito de aburrición_

Era difícil ignorar tan franca solicitud, sin embargo, pronto serían las tres de la madrugada y Dégel no sabía si el hombre al otro lado de la línea merecía su tiempo.

_**¿Realmente estás en una cama de hospital?** _

Si consideraba la rapidez con la que habían llegado los mensajes anteriores, el siguiente tardó una eternidad. Cuando pasaron tres minutos sin respuesta, Dégel pensó que el desconocido era un bromista que había sentido culpabilidad al ser descubierto en su mentira, pero, para bien o para mal, el siguiente mensaje llegó al quinto minuto de espera.

_lo estoy, tengo cirugía en unas horas_

_la enfermera de la noche es una histérica y me robó mi celular, dice que tengo que descansar, pero no puedo pegar el ojo_

_**¿Es una cirugía riesgosa?** _

_no tanto, dicen. he sobrevivido a peores =D_

_**Entiendo. De ser así debes ser un hueso duro de roer. Te deseo toda la suerte para mañana.** _

_thx!_

Si bien una parte de Dégel esperó que eso fuera lo último del desconocido, muy en el fondo esperaba que fuese el preludio a una larga conversación. Parecía ser que Kardia estaba verdaderamente en un aprieto y si podía reducir su nerviosismo con unos cuantos mensajes, lo haría con gusto. Después de todo se encontraba de vacaciones y, tenía que admitirlo, era reconfortante encontrarse con alguien tan desesperado que lo consideraba interesante.

_y cómo te llamas?! eres chico o chica?_

_**Soy Dégel.** _

Si bien nunca se imaginó que sería tan fácil darle su nombre real a un desconocido, sus dedos se movieron por el teclado con tanta rapidez que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía sino hasta que pulsó el botón de enviar.

_**Y soy hombre.** _

_hombre y no chico! justo como me lo recetó el doctor ;)_

Dégel se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se escuchó reír.

_ignora los emoticones mierderos, es un nokia de 20 EUR_

_**¿Quién es Sasha y cómo conseguiste que te lo comprara?** _

_soy un joven encantador, pocos pueden resistirse a mis encantos 3_

_mucho menos las enfermeras novatas e inocentes_

_**Santo cielo…** _

_jaja! miento! es una niña, no haría eso_

_le dije que si no me conseguía un celular me tiraría por la ventana_

_no me creyó, pero la hice reír y eso bastó_

_dégel suena francés, eres francés?_

_**Lo soy, aunque he vivido en Grecia por varios años.** _

_y a qué te dedicas? además de a dar besos franceses?_

_**Estudio física en la Universidad de Atenas.** _

_oooooooooooooh! eres un cerebrito, entonces!_

_**Supongo que lo soy.** _

_debes ser joven si eres estudiante, por cómo escribes pensé que serías un señor_

_**¿Y cómo escribo?** _

_como señor_

_**Las mayúsculas y signos de puntuación existen por algo, ¿sabes?** _

_lklkjsfadklclkjklje_

_la vida es demasiado corta como para perderla con signos de puntuación_

_**Por cómo escribes, tú debes ser un niño de secundaria.** _

_para nada, tengo 21 añotes, puedes preguntarle a las enfermeras ;)_

_**Somos de la misma edad, entonces.** _

_lo somos?! debe ser el destino!_

_crees en el destino, Dégel?_

_qué signo eres? yo soy escorpio_

_**No creo en el zodiaco. Es una charlatanería diseñada para que la gente se sienta mejor consigo misma y justifique sus excentricidades y malas acciones.** _

_apuesto a que eres acuario_

Dégel apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

…

_**Eso fue suerte.** _

_JA! lo sabía_

_**La mera idea de que un conjunto de estrellas a cientos de años luz afecte en cualquier forma nuestro día a día o nuestra personalidad únicamente por su posición relativa a nosotros me parece risible.** _

_**Me resulta bastante enojoso que haya miles de personas que ganan dinero publicando horóscopos ambiguos que podrían aplicarse a absolutamente cualquier ser humano. Peor aún, la gente capaz de pagar lo que sea por un montón de patrañas sin fundamento me parece el epítome de la ridiculez humana.** _

_apuesto a que tienes ascendente en virgo_

Dégel dejó escapar una queda risa mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para pasarse a una posición más cómoda sobre su cama individual.

_lol fue broma, fue broma_

_te tomas la vida demasiado en serio_

_**Lo lamento. Es un tema muy sensible para mí. Quiero especializarme en astrofísica.** _

_ntp, me gusta conocer a gente que se apasiona por lo que hace_

Dégel había recibido varios cumplidos en toda su vida —inteligente, tranquilo, paciente, sensato—, pero jamás habían admirado su pasión por los estudios. Ni siquiera él mismo se consideraba apasionado y le parecía sumamente extraño que un desconocido viese en él algo que nadie más había visto.

_**¿Qué tal tú, Kardia? ¿Qué es lo que te apasiona?** _

_todo, al menos eso es lo que intento_

_**¿Y a qué te dedicas?** _

_por el momento mi pasatiempo favorito es tratar de no morirme_

_también soy mesero en un restaurante/bar de comida mexicana, es divertido_

De ahí comenzaron a hablar de sus comidas favoritas, de lo que les gustaba hacer los fines de semana y del tipo de música que escuchaban. En un punto, Kardia comenzó a preguntarle sobre sus libros predilectos y, sorprendentemente, parecía estar prestando atención. Se escribieron por casi dos horas y ni una sola vez Dégel pensó en dejar a un lado el celular o quedarse dormido.

Cuando dieron las cinco y cuarto de la mañana, el hechizo se desvaneció y tuvieron que regresar al mundo real.

_hey, debo irme ya_

_vendrán a prepararme en cualquier momento y tengo que esconder el celular_

_**De acuerdo, Kardia. Buena suerte. Cuídate.** _

_**¿Podrías mandarme un mensaje en cuanto regreses a tu habitación, por favor?** _

_claro!_

_aunque te advirto que estaré en cuidado intensivo por dos o tres días, así que si no me ves pronto, no te asustes_

_**Entiendo. Gracias por avisar. Nos leemos más tarde, entonces.** _

_gracias a ti, Dégel_

_realmente estoy feliz de haberme equivocado de número_

_**Yo también.** _

## 18 de diciembre

Era el cuarto día desde la operación de Kardia y Dégel aún no tenía noticias de él. Si antes estaba preocupado, ahora su nerviosismo comenzaba a llegar a niveles semejantes a los provocados por los exámenes finales. Suponía que Kardia no había escrito porque no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo y se forzó a sí mismo a alejarse del celular. No quería mandarle un mensaje en medio de una revisión y delatar así la ubicación del aparato.

De momentos pensaba que quizá Kardia ya estaba mucho mejor y que había olvidado sus temores de la madrugada del jueves. Quizá ahora, más sano y tranquilo, había decidido que era tonto mantener la comunicación con un extraño y optó por no escribirle más.

Por las noches llegaba a tener pensamientos más macabros. Quizá algo había salido mal con la cirugía y Kardia estaba inconsciente o, peor aún, muerto. ¿Cómo podría Dégel saberlo? Era probable que nunca más escuchara de Kardia y cada escenario que imaginaba resultaba ser peor que el anterior.

De repente el ambiente del dormitorio le pareció especialmente deprimente y se convenció a sí mismo de salir por la tarde. Pensó que sería buena idea buscar una bonita tarjeta de navidad para su mamá. Con suerte, podría recibirla en Italia antes de que partiera a donde fuera a presentarse después. Más tarde visitaría la librería y buscaría un regalo para su amigo en Rusia.

Salió del dormitorio cargado únicamente con una chamarra ligera, su billetera y, no pudo evitarlo, su celular. Llegó a la librería alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y, a medio decidir entre un libro sobre el museo de arqueología de Atenas y una historia condensada de Grecia, escuchó el pitido de su teléfono que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje.

El corazón de Dégel aceleró su ritmo e intentó tranquilizarse antes de desbloquear el aparato. A pesar de que deseaba fervientemente que se tratase de un mensaje de Kardia, tampoco quería ilusionarse. Todos esos días había recibido varios mensajes promocionales y prefirió mantener sus expectativas a la baja.

Encendió la pantalla del celular e inmediatamente reconoció el nombre de contacto de Kardia. Casi tiró los libros que tenía en la mano y tuvo que buscar un sillón disponible antes de atreverse a abrir la aplicación.

_sigo vivo, Dégel_

_exhausto, pero vivo_

_dicen que todo salió bien_

_**Me alegra mucho leer eso, Kardia. Felicidades.** _

_thx_

_los analgésicos me tienen molido_

_dormiré un poco más, te escribo mañana_

_**Por supuesto. Descansa y cuídate.** _

El mensaje de Kardia fue un gran alivio para Dégel, quien pudo dedicarse a sí mismo el resto del día.

Apenas y podía esperar para saber de Kardia nuevamente.

## 19 de diciembre

Kardia no escribió sino hasta la noche del día siguiente. En esos momentos Dégel se encontraba en la modesta cocina de su departamento compartido preparando toda una charola con papas para asar en el horno. Al prever que Kardia le escribiría, decidió llevar su celular consigo. Estaba tan ansioso que casi tiró la charola cuando el aparato le avisó de un nuevo mensaje y le costó trabajo colocar las papas en el horno y lavarse las manos antes de mirar su celular.

_deeeeeeegeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!_

_tienes tiempo?!_

_**Lo tengo. Acabo de meter mi cena al horno.** _

_**¿Cómo te sientes?** _

_la buena noticia es que redujeron mi dosis de analgésicos y ya no tengo sueño todo el tiempo_

_la mala noticia es que redujeron mi dosis de analgésicos y siento que mi pecho se va a partir en dos_

_qué cocinas?!_

_**Papas al horno.** _

_que bien! eres todo un chef!_

…

_**Son papas al horno. Las cortas, las untas con mantequilla y las metes al horno. No es gran ciencia.** _

_para alguien que considera preparar ramen instantáneo como un hito gastronómico, hacer papas asadas suena espectacular_

_**Si he de ser sincero, en estos momentos tengo seis papas en el horno porque es lo que cenaré en lo que resta de la semana. No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso.** _

_deberías, eres hacendoso y precavido_

_ojalá estuvieses aquí, no me vendría mal una de esas papas_

_estoy más que harto de la comida del hospital_

_**Me alegra mucho ver que te sientas lo suficientemente bien como para quejarte de la comida, Kardia. También me alegra que hayan disminuido tu medicación.** _

_yo tmb_

_el doctor dice que mi cuerpo está reaccionando bien al trasplante_

_si todo sigue así me darán de alta el 25_

_**¿Tu cirugía fue un trasplante? ¿De qué?** _

_no te dije?! creí que lo había hecho_

_de corazón_

_**¿Tuviste un trasplante de corazón y te van a dar de alta en poco más de diez días?** _

_curiosamente es más fácil cambiar un corazón que tratar de arreglar uno enfermo_

_el riesgo viene ahora, supongo_

_aún puede haber rechazo o puedo tener problemas con los inmunosupresores_

_en conclusión insertar meme de 'This is fine'_

_**No estoy seguro de creer esto o no. Suena bastante surreal.** _

_no importa, no tienes que creerme_

_podemos seguir hablando de las papas al horno_

_**Si realmente estás en el hospital, te darán de alta para Navidad. Hablemos mejor de eso.** _

_no celebramos la navidad, pero estoy entusiasmado por el año nuevo_

_papá prometió que cocinaría estofado de res y pastel de manzana_

_es lo único que sabe cocinar y que de hecho le sale bien_

_tú qué vas a hacer en navidad?!_

_**Si tengo suerte, cenaré jamón serrano y queso en el dormitorio de la universidad.** _

_y si no?!_

_**Supongo que intentaré hacer una papa rellena con pavo del supermercado.** _

_wow_

_súper deprimente_

_y mira que estoy diciendo eso desde una cama de hospital_

_y tu familia?!_

_**Soy hijo único y mi madre es una cantante de ópera que viaja mucho. Es probable que no pueda verla de nuevo sino hasta fines de enero.** _

_eso apesta_

_**A veces es complicado. No obstante, fue mi decisión quedarme en Atenas mientras ella viajaba. No podía dedicarme mucho tiempo y, por más que me encante conocer nuevos lugares, hacerlo en soledad no es precisamente emocionante.** _

_**Decidí quedarme en un solo lugar desde que cumplí los dieciséis años.** _

_conoces muchos lugares?_

_**Gran parte de Europa, la costa este de Estados Unidos, Australia y Rusia.** _

_**Una vez fui a Japón.** _

_**Fue lo más extraño que he hecho en toda mi vida.** _

_genial!_

_usaste de esos retretes que lanzan chorros de agua y hablan?!_

_**Afortunadamente no.** _

_:(_

_**Lo que sí hice fue comer pulpo crudo. La salsa de soya hacía que sus tentáculos se movieran.** _

_eeeewww_

_que asco!_

_eso es genial!_

_por obvias razones yo no he salido mucho_

_viví un tiempo en alemania porque estaba recibiendo un tratamiento médico, pero no salía del hospital_

_fuera de eso, he sido un ciudadano leal del hospital Onassis_

Dégel se tomó unos instantes para buscar en Internet el nombre del hospital. Ya antes había escuchado hablar de él y sentía una extraña necesidad de saber en dónde era que se encontraba Kardia.

El Centro de Cirugía Cardiaca Onassis era un pequeño hospital ubicado muy cerca del puerto, a tan solo unos cuarenta minutos del dormitorio de Dégel si es que utilizaba el transporte público. Atenas no era una ciudad especialmente grande y Dégel desde un principio supuso que Kardia no se encontraba lejos de él. No obstante, la emoción lo invadió al mirar el pequeño puntero en el mapa. La curiosidad dominó sus acciones y, antes de que se diera cuenta, había calculado la distancia que había entre ellos: once kilómetros.

Dégel pensó que, si quisiera, podría ir en esos momentos a buscarlo. La idea de conocerlo en persona le parecía cada vez menos arrebatada y pensó que, con tiempo, podría atreverse a sí mismo a mirar frente a frente al hombre que le había fascinado con su sencillez.

Cerró el explorador del Internet y regresó a su conversación con Kardia.

_me parece genial que conozcas tantos lugares_

_quizá algún día puedas llevarme contigo, creo que serías un buen guía_

_sabes a dónde deberíamos ir?! a latinoamérica!_

…

_oye, fue una broma_

_lo dije por decir_

_quiero decir, sí me gustaría conocerte en persona, pero no tenemos que hacerlo_

_mientras respondas mis mensajes estará bien_

_**No es eso, Kardia. Me distraje un momento con las papas.** _

Dégel mintió y, por culpabilidad, giró el rostro hacia el horno para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden.

_**Eso me gustaría.** _

_**Me refiero a llevarte a conocer otro país y a conocerte en persona. Quizá lo hagamos algún día. Sólo que no ahora, ¿de acuerdo?** _

_=D !_

_alsdfjakldjswj asdfasdñlj_

_perfecto!_

_gracias, dégel! ya me diste un motivo más para querer salir del hospital_

_además de alejarme de la histeria de papá, claro_

_**¿Sólo son tu padre y tú?** _

_sip_

Después de varios minutos de espera, Dégel supuso que aquel era un tema que el griego no deseaba tocar. Decidió desviar la conversación con un nuevo mensaje y, justo cuando estuvo a punto de pulsar el botón de enviar, Kardia continuó.

_mamá nos dejó hace muchos años, cuando tenía siete_

_papá nunca lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero sé que nos dejó porque yo era una carga_

_el dinero no era un problema; lo eran las estancias en el hospital_

_es un alma libre, supongo. no puedo decir que la culpo_

_**A mí me parece que tienes todos los motivos para culparla. Por difícil que fuese, debió haberse hecho responsable de su hijo. Cuando te conviertes en padre debes dejar de ser egoísta. Sobre todo cuando alguien de tu familia está enfermo.** _

_casi toda mi vida la he pasado en el hospital, dégel_

_de no ser porque no quiero matar a papá de un infarto, habría escapado hace muchos años_

_**Sigo sin creer que sea un motivo válido para abandonar a tu hijo.** _

No hubo respuesta por alrededor de cinco minutos.

_sabes cuál ha sido el día más feliz de toda mi vida?_

_cuando cumplí 11 años tuve una insuficiencia cardiaca muy severa y los médicos dijeron que no llegaría a los 12_

_ese día pensé que si me iba a morir pronto, entonces ya no tenía sentido cuidarme_

_dejé de ir tanto al hospital, comencé a salir, hice nuevos amigos_

_incluso papá dejó de ser tan estricto_

_no contamos con que mi cuerpo resistiría_

_cuando cumplí 17 me consideraron lo suficientemente sano como para ponerme en lista de espera para un trasplante_

_eso me jodió mucho porque tuve que empezar a cuidarme de nuevo_

_la verdad es que nunca creí que encontrarían un donador a tiempo_

_como sea, lo que quiero decir es que si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de mamá, también me habría ido_

_**No lo sé, Kardia. No pareces el tipo de persona que abandona sus responsabilidades.** _

_**¿No acabas de decirme que no escapas del hospital por no preocupar a tu padre?** _

…

_es diferente, eso lo hago por mi propio bien_

_no quiero desatar su furia_

_te juro que entre él y la enfermera pandora van a terminar matándome_

_**¿Pandora?** _

_lo sé!_

_nunca antes un nombre fue tan adecuado_

_realmente está llena de todas las cosas malas de la humanidad_

_**Recuerda que lo último que salió de la caja de Pandora fue la esperanza.** _

_dégel, por favor_

_soy griego, recuerdas?!_

_conozco los mitos_

_**Tienes razón, lo siento.** _

_además, esa mujer no trae consigo la esperanza, sino todo lo contrario_

_cuando entra a mi habitación puedo escuchar el tema de darth vader_

_aunque no todo en ella es malo_

_tiene algo muy bueno:_

_un enorme par de tetas_

_**Creí que te gustaban los hombres.** _

_celosooooooo?!_

_no te preocupes, me gustan los hombres_

_eso no quita que pueda apreciar su cuerpazo_

_hasta liberace tendría pensamientos pecaminosos con ella_

_**Sólo tú logras hacerme reír con palabras tan inmaduras e inapropiadas.** _

_te lo dije: soy encantador_

Los jóvenes hablaron por media hora más hasta que la cena de Dégel estuvo lista y Kardia tuvo que prepararse para su próxima tanda de medicamentos. Quedaron en que se escribirían a la misma hora del día siguiente.

## 20 de diciembre

Kardia escribió mucho antes de lo que habían planeado. Eran apenas las once de la mañana y Dégel apenas salía de ducharse cuando vio en su celular la notificación de varios mensajes. Temió al instante por la salud de Kardia y comenzó a leerlos con preocupación.

_hola!_

_tienes tiempo?!_

_sé que es temprano, pero me siento una mierda en estos momentos_

_por favor escríbeme en cuanto puedas_

El último mensaje había llegado hacía apenas un par de minutos y Dégel únicamente se tomó el tiempo para secarse levemente el cabello antes de responderle.

_**Aquí estoy, Kardia.** _

_**¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?** _

_**¿Hay algún problema con el trasplante?** _

_mi corazón está bien_

_en cuestión literal_

_porque en sentido figurado siento que me lo acaban de arrancar del pecho, que lo ablandaron a palazos, que lo echaron a una licuadora y que me lo volvieron a poner_

_**¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?** _

_acabo de tener una encantadora visita:_

_la mamá del antiguo dueño de mi corazón_

_**Oh…** _

_oh…_

_dijo que quería escuchar los latidos de su hijo una última vez_

_puedes creerlo?!_

_apuesto a que se inspiró en algún video cursi de youtube_

_qué le hizo pensar que quería verla?!_

_**¿Acaso llegó sin avisarte?** _

_cuando desperté de la cirugía el doctor me preguntó si estaría de acuerdo en conocerla_

_**Y tú accediste.** _

Dégel sintió que la respuesta tardó una eternidad.

_no creí que fuese tan difícil_

_el tanatólogo me lo advirtió cuando me pusieron en la lista de trasplantes_

_dijo que era usual tener sentimientos de culpa después de la cirugía_

_pensé que era un idiota por decir algo así, pensé que estaría tan feliz de tener un corazón sano que en lo menos que pensaría sería en el origen de ese corazón_

_y entonces llegó esa mujer y me abrazó y puso su oído sobre mi pecho y empezó a llorar_

_me empezó a hablar de su hijo como si me importara_

_que estaba a punto de terminar su carrera de arquitectura, que le gustaba la ópera y que tenía una novia con la que pensaba casarse_

_era ciclista y durante una de sus salidas a carretera tuvo un accidente y terminó con muerte cerebral_

_**Pobre mujer. Sufrió una pérdida terrible.** _

_**Afortunadamente permitió que donasen sus órganos. Estoy seguro de que salvó muchas vidas.** _

_aún no sé si salvó vidas_

_pero doce personas recibieron sus órganos_

_lo filetearon como pescado para sushi_

Dégel frunció el ceño ante sus desdeñosas palabras y supo que era la forma de Kardia de despreciarse a sí mismo. Entendía la situación: la expectativa de vida de Kardia se había extendido gracias a la muerte de alguien más. A pesar de que el joven nunca más habría despertado, era normal que Kardia sintiese culpabilidad, sobre todo después de haber conocido a la madre de su donador. El encuentro había convertido al desconocido saco de órganos en una persona real, en un joven con sueños y aspiraciones y con una familia que lo amaba. A pesar de que Kardia no había hecho nada malo, Dégel sabía que él pensaba lo contrario.

_la señora me pidió que me cuidara_

_prácticamente me obligó a prometerle que viviría por muchos años más_

_supongo que quería pensar que una parte de su hijo podría seguir viviendo a través de mí_

_**No es un mal consejo, Kardia.** _

_**Pocas personas en tu situación reciben una nueva oportunidad. Lo menos que puedes hacer es cuidarte.** _

_recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?_

_sobre el día más feliz de mi vida?_

_hice muchas estupideces en ese entonces_

_lo primero fue olvidarme de mi dieta_

_comí decenas de hamburguesas con tocino, envueltas en tocino y fritas con tocino_

_dejé la mitad de mis medicamentos, apenas y dormía_

_tiempo después comencé a beber y a fumar cosas que definitivamente no eran legales_

_hay más cosas que no te diré porque no necesitas esa clase de traumas en tu vida_

_sólo diré que quería experimentar todo lo posible antes de morir_

_sentía que no tenía tiempo suficiente y dejé de pensar con claridad_

_no sé cómo no me morí ni cómo no maté a alguien en el proceso_

_qué voy a hacer si quedaron secuelas, dégel?_

_si mi cuerpo unicamente oculta los daños que le ocasioné?_

_o qué tal si hago más estupideces en el futuro?_

_puedo joderla tan bien que mataría a mi donante por segunda ocasión_

_**Kardia, he estado leyendo sobre los trasplantes de corazón y, si algo he aprendido es que es muy difícil entrar a la lista de espera y todavía más mantenerte en ella por el tiempo suficiente para conseguir un donante.** _

_**Si los médicos consideraron que tu cuerpo era lo suficientemente sano como para recibir un trasplante es porque era así.** _

_**Tu cuerpo es resistente, incluso ante todo lo que le hiciste. Es tu deber el cuidarlo de ahora en adelante. No por tu donante ni por su madre. Es algo que tienes que hacer por ti mismo.** _

_y qué si lo que hago no es suficiente?!_

Dégel tomó una larga bocanada de aire. Él comprendía tan bien como Kardia que todavía había muchas cosas que podían salir mal. Kardia podía vivir con el ascetismo de un monje tibetano por el resto de su vida e incluso así tener una larga lista de secuelas. No tuvo el valor para decirle lo contrario. Dégel no era una persona que soliera mentir, ni siquiera para tratar de confortar a alguien.

_**Entonces al menos sabrás que hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos. Sé que hay muchas cosas que están fuera de tu control, Kardia. No obstante, si hay algo que puedes controlar es el cómo vivir tu vida. Nadie te puede quitar eso.** _

Kardia no respondió sino varios minutos después.

_estoy cansado_

_creo que tomaré una siesta después de preguntarle a pandora si pueden regresarme mi viejo corazón_

_era más fácil vivir con él_

## 23 de diciembre

Dégel esperó en vano a que Kardia le mandase un nuevo mensaje de texto. Suponía que seguía irritado por el modo en el que manejó la conversación aquel último día y Dégel no supo cómo romper la barrera que había surgido entre ellos. En un principio quiso esperar más días para que Kardia se tranquilizara y dejase de ver el mundo de un modo tan melodramático, pero pronto recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que la situación no estaba para verse tan exigente. El griego pasaba por un momento muy complicado y le había buscado como consuelo. A pesar de que Dégel hizo lo que estaba en sus manos, estuvo lejos de ser suficiente y el sábado a mediodía finalmente se atrevió a escribirle con la esperanza de que el hombre tuviese el celular en silencio y sin vibración.

_**Buenos días, Kardia.** _

_**¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás desocupado?** _

La respuesta de Kardia no tardó mucho en llegar.

_bien y sí_

_no hay mucho que hacer en los hospitales_

_**Lamento no haber escrito antes. No fui el mejor apoyo moral la última vez que hablamos.** _

_?_

_estuviste bien_

_era yo el deprimido_

_ya estoy mejor_

_he estado hablando con sasha_

_será una mocosa, pero de hecho sabe de lo que habla_

_**¿Sasha no es la enfermera a la que sobornaste para conseguir un celular?** _

_no la soborné_

_quise chantajearla y no me salió_

_yo tmb lamento no haber escrito antes_

_estaba avergonzado, no quería preocuparte más_

_no quería que me tuvieras lástima_

_**No es lástima lo que siento por ti, Kardia. Jamás. Eres demasiado fuerte como para despertar ese sentimiento en mí.** _

_**Me preocupas y me siento terrible por no haber sabido cómo lidiar con tus emociones.** _

_mis emociones son un revoltijo_

_no te debes preocupar por ellas_

_**Por supuesto que me preocupo. Te has convertido en una persona importante para mí.** _

_harás que me sonroje -_-_

_debí escribirte antes_

_sasha insistió en que lo hiciera_

_dijo que si no te escribía hoy me quitaría el celular_

_**¿Sabe de mi existencia?** _

_claro!_

_es la única persona en la que puedo confiar_

_ella nunca le diría a papá o a la psicópata de pandora_

_ni mucho menos a mi cirujano_

_te he hablado de él? él también está un poco loco_

_creo que haría una gran pareja con pandora_

_sus hijos serían pequeños cuervos de la oscuridad_

_o vampiros, quizá_

Dégel se sintió inesperadamente satisfecho de que Kardia hablase de él a Sasha. Le hacía sentir que el vínculo entre ellos era más tangible de lo que era en realidad.

_de cualquier forma, lamento haber entrado en pánico_

_**Yo igual.** _

_al menos te tengo una buena noticia_

_el doctor dice que todo está saliendo bien_

_probablemente me den de alta el 25_

_**Me alegra enormemente leer eso, Kardia.** _

_he estado pensando mucho_

_sip, pensando_

_en qué hacer cuando salga_

_papá dice que debo terminar la preparatoria y de repente la idea ya no me parece tan descabellada_

_sasha dice que puedo graduarme con un solo examen?!_

_**Es cierto.** _

_**Se trata un examen muy largo y que abarca muchos temas, pero su nivel no es muy elevado. Si tomas un curso de un par de meses podrías graduarte para abril.** _

_eso suena bien_

_pero sabes qué sonaría mejor?_

_que tú me ayudaras a estudiar_

_**Ya veremos.** _

_**Primero tienen que darte de alta.** _

_:(_

_ok, ok_

_si todo sale bien quizá hasta estudie una carrera_

_no sé si tenga los sesos para eso_

_**No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.** _

_**Creo que es una excelente oportunidad, Kardia. Te sentaría bien seguir con tus estudios y te abriría muchas puertas.** _

_hay muchas opciones…_

_cómo supiste que querías estudiar física?_

_**A decir verdad, nunca quise estudiar física.** _

_**Quería estudiar astrofísica y resultó que en Atenas el único modo de hacerlo era estudiando primero física.** _

_**Cuando era pequeño solía viajar mucho. Me era prácticamente imposible crear un hogar para mí mismo cuando los escenarios y las personas cambiaban constantemente. Sin embargo, había algo que siempre parecía ser el mismo:** _

_**El cielo nocturno.** _

_**Siempre me reconfortaba ver las estrellas y pronto comencé a considerarlas como mi único hogar. Mientras más las estudiaba, más me intrigaban y más quería descubrir sobre ellas.** _

_**A pesar de que me hacían sentir tan pequeño, el saber que existía un universo capaz de albergar tantos soles me maravillaba y me hacía sentir especial.** _

_**De pequeño quería ser astronauta para poder estar más cerca de las estrellas.** _

_**Con el tiempo descubrí que viajar al espacio no era realmente lo mío, así que preferí hacer lo segundo mejor: estudiar sobre los astros. Conocerlos me ayuda a sentir que estoy un poco más cerca de la inmensidad.** _

_wow_

_jaja!_

_creo que por ahora me enfocaré en la preparatoria_

_así como estoy no hay modo que llegue a tu nivel_

_**Estoy seguro de que pronto hallarás tu vocación, Kardia.** _

_lo dudo, pero gracias por los ánimos_

_tengo que irme_

_el estúpido de manigoldo vendrá a visitarme en unos minutos_

_te leo al rato?_

_**Cuenta con ello.** _

## 24 de diciembre

Para fortuna de Dégel, Kardia y él conversaron durante gran parte de la noche del sábado. A pesar de que el día siguiente sería víspera de Navidad, la verdad era que ni uno ni otro tenía otras cosas más interesantes que hacer, así que estuvieron de acuerdo en tomarse al menos un par de minutos para felicitarse mutuamente a las siete de la noche del 24 de diciembre.

La mañana pasó como cualquier otra para Dégel, quien para medio día ya estaba armado con su canasta de carnes curadas, vino tinto y una buena hogaza de pan. A las cuatro de la tarde comenzó un maratón de películas navideñas (Home Alone 2 era su placer culposo #1 de la temporada) y al diez para las siete estaba ya con el celular en la mano listo para empezar su plática con Kardia.

Curiosamente, no tuvo que esperar los diez minutos que faltaban para la hora acordada, ya que Kardia le escribió casi al momento en el que Dégel tomó su teléfono.

_feliz navidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!_

_aunque todavía no sea navidad_

_:D_

_**Feliz Navidad, Kardia.** _

_**Espero que estés disfrutando las festividades.** _

_hey! tengo un corazón nuevo, un buen pronóstico y a un encantador amigo de chat_

_qué más podría pedir?_

_**Y yo que pensaba que sólo te escribías conmigo…** _

_lol_

_no te hagas el interesante, dégel_

_ya tienes suficiente de mi atención_

_ya estás cenando?_

_**Sí. Pan, vino tinto y carnes frías. No podría pedir más.** _

_tomas vino?_

_**Por supuesto que sí. Los doctores recomiendan tomar al menos una copa de vino todos los días.** _

_FALSO!_

_el vino tinto no es tan sano como nos han hecho creer_

_tiene antioxidantes, pero hay muchas otras frutas que tienen más y te evitan los efectos dañinos del alcohol_

_**¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Kardia?** _

_eeh?!_

_qué tal?!_

_el otro día me quejé con pandora de lo aburrido que estaba y me lanzó una vieja revista de readers digest_

_así que he memorizado todo su contenido y le doy datos curiosos cada que la veo_

_creo que me odia =D_

_volviendo a mi punto: hablo en serio, dégel_

_el alcohol es malo, mkay?_

_**Por algún motivo sospecho que tú no eres la persona más indicada para decirme qué es lo que es sano para mí.** _

_bromeas?!_

_mi sangre llegó a ser 40% alcohol_

_obvio sé de lo que estoy hablando_

_**Comienzo a temer la suerte de la pobre Pandora.** _

_bah!_

_sabes lo que soy?_

_su karma!_

_aunque en estos momentos no me odia tanto como a la jefa de enfermeras: la asignaron a trabajar hoy_

_generalmente son los novatos quienes se quedan en los días feriados_

_a excepción de las noches de luna llena y en año nuevo_

_la gente hace tantas estupideces que tiene que haber mucho personal para atenderlos a todos_

_una vez un enfermero me contó de un tipo que llegó tan drogado a la sala de emergencias que creía que todas las personas eran monos sin cabeza_

_entró en pánico y de algún modo se trepó al techo_

_hasta que se cayó y se rompió un brazo_

_jaja! debió haber sido genial!_

_**Lo lamento, tengo que preguntar:** _

_**¿Noches de luna llena?** _

_**¿Temen a los ataques de hombres lobo?** _

_pft! bueno fuera!_

_los hombres lobo harían que los hospitales fuesen mucho más emocionantes_

_no_

_los doctores dicen que en luna llena hay más partos y accidentes_

_**Lamento romper tu ilusión, Kardia, pero estudios recientes han demostrado que no existe una correlación directa entre el comportamiento humano y las fases lunares.** _

_muchas gracias, señor aguafiestas_

_lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez que quiera decirle a un médico que se equivoca_

_qué otra cosa divertida me vas a contar?!_

_que la gente realmente no explota al salir de la atmósfera?!_

_**De hecho…** _

…

_lo siguiente que me dirás es que san basilio no deja regalos en año nuevo_

_o que no existe el hada de los dientes_

_**Por favor, Kardia.** _

_**Todo el mundo sabe que no es un hada de los dientes, sino un ratón.** _

_wtf_

_un ratón?! por qué un ratón?_

_qué asco_

_cambio de tema a algo menos repugnante_

_en mi revista hay una buena receta de galletas de manzana con avena_

_en cuanto salga de aquí intentaré cocinarla!_

_**Te gustan las manzanas.** _

_**Espero que no se encuentren en tu lista de comidas prohibidas.** _

_au contraire_

_(eso me lo enseñó sasha)_

_es de las pocas cosas que puedo comer y que me gustan_

_mi cena de navidad fue pechuga de pollo asada y espárragos hervidos_

_XP_

_**Apuesto a que te habrían sabido mejor con una copa de vino tinto.** _

_sabes con qué me habría sabido mejor?!_

_con una hamburguesa con queso y tocino_

_**¿De qué forma eso es más sano que mi copa de vino?** _

_no dije que lo fuera_

_sólo no me miento a mí mismo haciéndome creer que es sana_

_**Brutal.** _

=3

La conversación sobre comida siguió adelante por un buen rato. Pronto, la película que Dégel medio miraba se había terminado junto con la comida en su plato. Aún no daban las nueve de la noche —temprano para lo que se había vuelto usual entre ellos— y Dégel supuso que hablarían por al menos una hora más.

Sin embargo, las respuestas de Kardia comenzaron a demorar y a hacerse mucho más cortas. Dégel pensó que quizá estaba reaccionando a su medicación para el dolor, pero también sabía que ésta se había reducido lo suficiente como para apenas causarle un poco de sueño. Dudaba mucho que alguien más le estuviese distrayendo. Difícilmente se arriesgaría a mostrarle el celular a alguien que no fuese Sasha y no parecía ser que estuviese con ella.

Los mensajes tardaron más y más hasta que se detuvieron por completo. Después de esperar por diez minutos por una respuesta que nunca llegó, Dégel comenzó a considerar muy seriamente el marcar su número de teléfono, y si tantas veces pulsó el botón de cancelar la llamada fue porque temía estar siendo un paranoico.

Lo más probable era que Kardia se encontrara cansado. Después de todo, acababa de decirle que el médico le había dado un buen diagnóstico. No había motivos por los cuales creer lo contrario, pensaba.

Contempló la idea de empezar una nueva película hasta que recordó súbitamente todos los artículos que leyó en línea sobre los trasplantes de corazón y todas las complicaciones que podían surgir con ellos. Kardia también lo había dicho: aún había riesgos de rechazo o problemas con la medicación inmunosupresora.

Su celular vibró y Dégel casi tiró el aparato del puro susto. Tuvo que desplazarse por varios de sus mensajes para poder llegar al de Kardia.

_**¿Te encuentras bien, Kardia?** _

_**Supongo que estás dormitando. No tenemos que seguir hablando, sólo dime que estás bien y te dejaré dormir.** _

_**¿Kardia?** _

_no me siento bien_

_llamaré a pandora_

El raciocinio de Dégel desapareció al momento en el que leyó sus mensajes. Inmediatamente pulsó el botón de llamada y esperó con nerviosismo a que le contestase. Sin embargo, la llamada se cortó después del tercer tono. No creyó que alguien estuviera en la habitación de Kardia para ayudarle. Tampoco recapacitó en que Pandora encontraría el celular gracias a su llamada y mucho menos pensó en que acababa de romper el único medio de comunicación con Kardia. Lo único que cruzó por su mente fue que su amigo estaba teniendo complicaciones y que no había modo de saber qué es lo que le ocurría.

Fue así hasta que dieron las nueve de la noche y Dégel se percató de que había otro modo para conocer el estado de salud de Kardia.

Dejó a un lado su plato vacío y su copa de vino. Se levantó de la cama y se puso sus botas y su abrigo. Tomó su celular, su billetera y sus llaves y prácticamente corrió del dormitorio de la universidad hacia al hospital Onassis.

Afortunadamente el subterráneo estaba abierto y no tuvo problemas para llegar hasta el puerto. De ahí tomó un par de estaciones del tranvía costero y, orientado por su GPS, corrió hacia el hospital.

Como era de esperarse en víspera de navidad, había muy pocas personas en el vestíbulo, así que pudo dirigirse inmediatamente hacia el hombre que atendía el módulo de información.

—Buenas noches —si bien el hombre no tenía la cara más amigable de todo el mundo, al menos era educado—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Quisiera conocer la evolución de un amigo. De ser posible, me gustaría conocer su número de habitación.

—Por supuesto —hizo algunos movimientos en su computadora y abrió su base de datos—. ¿Pudiera darme el nombre de su paciente? Empezando por apellido, por favor.

La pregunta dejó a Dégel totalmente mudo. ¡No tenía la más mínima idea de cuál era el apellido de Kardia!

—No sé su apellido.

El hombre arqueó la ceja y torció la boca con claro desdén.

—No puedo darle información de un paciente a menos de que me indique su nombre completo.

—Kardia —dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia el mostrador—. Su nombre es Kardia. No puede haber más de un Kardia.

El hombre se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo lamento, pero si no se retira tendré que llamar a seguridad.

—¡Me iré en cuanto me diga cómo se encuentra Kardia!

—Le recuerdo que este es un hospital y que debe guardar silencio.

El trabajador extendió su mano hacia la derecha —Dégel suponía que en dirección del botón de auxilio— y se habría lanzado para detenerlo de no ser porque escuchó una suave voz a sus espaldas.

—¿Dégel?

El francés giró lentamente y se encontró con una enfermera muy joven, de baja estatura, larguísimo cabello y un rostro sumamente dulce. Cargaba entre sus manos una enorme pila de documentos.

—¿Sasha? —preguntó incrédulo.

La joven sonrió y dejó los papeles en el mostrador de información.

—No te preocupes, Lune. Yo me encargaré de él.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No puedes darle información a un completo desconocido!

Sasha colocó su dedo índice frente a su boca.

—Silencio, Lune. Molestarás a los pacientes y a sus visitantes. Además, este no es un desconocido. Es un gran amigo de Kardia Stavros.

Lune les miró con tanta furia que Dégel temió que la vena en su frente explotaría. Afortunadamente, salieron del vestíbulo antes de que eso ocurriera.

Sasha guio a Dégel hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón que los llevaría al tercer piso.

—Kardia está bien —explicó la joven—. Ayer ajustaron la dosis de su medicamento para la presión arterial y no funcionó adecuadamente. Gracias al cielo pidió ayuda antes de que se convirtiera en un problema y ya lo estabilizaron. Es probable que su fecha de alta no cambie por más de tres o cuatro días.

La noticia poco menguó la preocupación de Dégel, quien siguió a Sasha fuera del elevador y a través de los angostos pasillos del hospital hasta que llegaron a una pequeña sala de espera. Justo frente a ellos se encontraba un doctor rubio que parecía sacado de una película de mafiosos y una enfermera de cabello negro con, sí, un enorme par de senos. No había duda de que se trataba del cirujano de Kardia y de la enfermera Pandora. Realmente hacían una buena pareja —si es que alguien quería engendrar al anticristo, por supuesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasha? —preguntó la mujer— ¿No te pedí que dejaras unos expedientes en el archivo muerto?

—Estaba en eso cuando me encontré con un amigo de Kardia. Estaba preocupado por él.

El cirujano exhaló sonoramente, le dio una corta lista de tareas a Pandora y salió de la sala de espera. Al encontrarse sola, la voluptuosa enfermera caminó hacia ellos y les mostró un pequeño y sencillo celular que le hizo a Dégel recordar su primer teléfono portátil.

—He de suponer que tú eres el famoso Dégel. ¿Podrías explicarme de dónde sacó esto el joven Stavros?

—Dijo que vino de regalo en una revista de Reader's Digest —respondió Dégel mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

De no ser porque había testigos, Pandora le habría matado justo en ese momento.

—Stavros acaba de tener un trasplante de corazón. Necesita descansar y seguir las indicaciones del médico, no hablar toda la noche por teléfono. Sé que está acostumbrado a un estilo de vida muy diferente, pero todo esto lo hacemos por su bien.

—Sólo han sido unos cuantos mensajes para distraerlo —se defendió Dégel—. Difícilmente perjudicarán su salud.

Pandora torció la boca en señal de disgusto y dirigió su atención a Sasha.

—¿Sigues aquí? Ve a hacer lo que te pedí.

Sasha asintió y sonrió amablemente, pero justo antes de irse le dedicó a su compañera una burlona reverencia. Le deseó a Dégel buena suerte y este apenas y alcanzó a agradecerle su ayuda.

—Escucha, Dégel, no hago esto porque sea malvada. El hospital prohíbe los celulares en la mayoría de los pisos porque pueden interferir con los instrumentos médicos.

—¿Están prohibidos en este piso?

Pandora lanzó una fiera mirada hacia Dégel y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

—Eso no es importante. Starvros apenas y soltaba su viejo celular, es por eso que su padre me pidió que se lo quitara.

—¿Pandora?

Una grave voz les interrumpió y Dégel vio a un hombre salir de una de las habitaciones que rodeaban la sala. Era alto, de cabello negro y con una cara tan agresiva como la del cirujano de hacía poco.

—¿Señor Starvros?

—Lo lamento, Kardia insiste en que le devuelvan su celular. Usted sabe que no estoy a favor de eso, pero no habla de otra cosa y sé que no dormirá hasta que se comunique con un tal Dégel. Pienso que podríamos darle el celular por unos minutos y…

—Eso no será necesario —aseguró la mujer—. Parece ser que su amigo está aquí en estos momentos —le dirigió una venenosa mirada a Dégel quien rápidamente extendió su mano hacia el hombre.

—Soy Dégel. Lamento mucho las molestias que he ocasionado.

El señor Starvros miró con desconfianza a Dégel por unos segundos antes de corresponder a su apretón de manos.

—Zephiri Starvros. Supongo que puedes ir a ver a Kardia.

—Tienes quince minutos —aclaró Pandora—. Hace tiempo que terminó la hora de visitas.

—En cuanto termines podrás explicarme cómo es que conociste a Kardia y de dónde es que consiguió el celular.

Dégel no tuvo otra opción sino de asentir y agradecerle a ambos por permitirle entrar al cuarto de Kardia.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y tocó un par de veces antes de entrar. Ahora que sabía que Kardia se encontraba bien y que había puesto en pausa su enfrentamiento en contra de Pandora y Zephiri, la magnitud de sus decisiones comenzaba a pesar en él. Si bien era cierto que parte de él quería conocer en persona a Kardia, la verdad era que estaba aterrado. ¿Qué tal si ni uno ni el otro eran lo que esperaban? Quizá Kardia se aburriría de él o quizá Dégel se irritaría por estar con alguien tan extravagante. Quizá aquel encuentro era lo único que hacía falta para romper el vínculo que tan fácilmente se había formado entre ellos.

Escuchó una cansina voz otorgándole el paso y Dégel inhaló profundamente antes de girar la perilla de la puerta.

La única iluminación de la alcoba provenía de una pequeña lámpara de led montada en la cabecera de la cama en donde Kardia estaba recostado. Tal y como había dicho, el joven era de su edad. Su cabello era largo, oscuro y estaba totalmente despeinado, lo que lo hacía ver aún más pequeño y frágil sobre la cama de hospital. Varios cables parecían enredarse y perderse entre su bata y lo conectaban a diversos aparatos cuya función Dégel desconocía. Aunque su rostro estaba ojeroso y pálido, no había duda de que un atractivo joven yacía detrás de los signos de cansancio y Dégel tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para deshacerse del nudo que se había formado en su garganta. El alegre Kardia que había conocido en sus textos no merecía estar en una situación así. Debería ser rollizo, alegre y estar celebrando la nochebuena en alguna fiesta con sus amigos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kardia con voz rasposa—. Si no traes mi celular te moleré a golpes.

Dégel rio y caminó hasta colocarse a un costado de su cama.

—Ya no vas a necesitar el celular, Kardia.

Por unos segundos Kardia le miró como si fuese la persona más loca del planeta y Dégel agradeció que estuviese conectado a tantas máquinas, de lo contrario seguramente habría cumplido la promesa de molerlo a golpes. Por fortuna, Kardia debió haber leído algo en su sonrisa, ya que su molesta expresión no tardó en convertirse en una de sorpresa.

—¿Dégel? —tartamudeó.

—Es bueno conocerte en persona, Kardia.

El griego rio y extendió su mano hacia él. Dégel no tardó en acunarla entre las suyas.

—¿Cómo?

—Me preocupé. Recordé que estabas en este hospital y Sasha me encontró en el recibidor.

—Es un maldito ángel.

—Lo es. Aunque temo que no le hizo mucha gracia a tu papá o a Pandora.

Kardia pareció querer decir algo, pero se limitó a asentir varias veces.

—Eres guapo —canturreó Kardia con voz grave y apagada.

—Tú siempre tan irreverente.

—¿Ves? Te dije que era el destino.

Dégel pensó en el primer mensaje que recibió de Kardia y en todos los momentos que se creyó un loco por seguir conversando con un desconocido. No existía un buen motivo por el cual haber seguido en contacto con él ni mucho menos para haber corrido por todo el sur de la ciudad para encontrarlo. Sin embargo, lo había hecho y a Dégel le parecía que esa era una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en toda su vida. De repente pensó que tal vez los astros realmente ejercían algún tipo de influencia sobre ellos y que sus constelaciones les habían sonreído aquella fría noche a mediados de diciembre. Tal vez sí existía el destino después de todo.

—Supongo que lo es.

Kardia cerró los ojos y dejó caer el peso de la mano que Dégel aún sujetaba. Dégel la dejó ir a regañadientes.

—Tengo sueño —admitió—. ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—Pandora sólo me dio quince minutos y temo que venga a sacarme a la fuerza.

Kardia sonrió como si estuviese imaginando la escena.

—Hay tiempo, entonces.

Dégel asintió y se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo que su conciencia le permitió. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Kardia estaba completamente dormido, pasó lentamente sus dedos a través de su cabello y le besó suavemente en la frente.

—Feliz Navidad, Kardia —susurró.

—¿Vendrás mañana?

Dégel respingó y se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de que Kardia seguía despierto y que lo había pillado besándole. No obstante, se armó de coraje para responderle.

—Vendré a verte todos los días hasta que te den de alta.

Kardia musitó algo incomprensible y a Dégel le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad separarse de él.

Mientras salía de la habitación, Dégel pensó que a pesar de había estudiado las estrellas durante casi toda su vida, nunca antes se había sentido tan cercano ellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto ocurre en un AU en el que Kardia de hecho sabe escribir.
> 
> Ya en serio, sé que Kardia actúa algo OOC al escribir tan decentemente, pero tampoco quería que fuese complicado para leer. Una disculpa por sacrificar la autenticidad por sus saludes visuales.
> 
> Este fic lo tenía en la cabeza desde hacía al menos tres meses. Tuve que dejarlo a lado por un buen rato debido a que sabía que sería una historia larga y tenía que dedicarle bastante tiempo. Admito que aún así salió mucho más largo de lo que tenía planeado, pero fue algo muy divertido de hacer.
> 
> El estilo de escritura fue totalmente inspirado en el fic de Captive Prince "A Point to Happiness" escrito por idratherhaveyou (AO3). No fue el primer fic de texting que leí, pero fue el primero que me dejó sorprendida por su calidad y por la habilidad de generar tantas emociones con un estilo tan sencillo. Este fue mi vano intento de emularlo. Es un AU, así que pueden leerlo incluso si no conocen Captive Prince, pero mejor primero lean los libros y luego lean ese fic porque tiene algunos spoilers jeje.
> 
> Me pareció divertido que todo el hospital estuviese lleno de gente de Hades a excepción de Kardia y de Sasha, pobres. Al menos Kardia saldrá pronto del hospital. Sasha se va a quedar a trabajar ahí jaja! Como he dicho antes, he sido muy afortunada y casi nunca he puesto un pie en los hospitales, así que espero no haber escrito alguna barbaridad. Leí bastante sobre los trasplantes de corazón, pero espero tampoco haber cometido un error en ese sentido.
> 
> Y bien, este fiqui es de regalo navideño atrasado para mi queridísima Gochys monchis, hermana del alma, de perversiones y betuchis sagrada. Como es su regalo, no se lo pasé a revisar así que es probable que tenga varios errores. ¡Espero que no lo hayas odiado! Sé que es un estilo diferente y simplificado, pero ojalá te haya divertido. Muchas gracias por apoyarme por un año más, de ilustrarme y de divertirme con tus posts. Espero que esto logre compensar un poco todo lo que haces por mí.
> 
> Espero que para ella y para todos los que estén leyendo, el 2018 esté lleno de alegrías y de satisfacciones. Que todo salga conforme a sus planes y que haya, sobre todo, mucha salud. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme un año más. ¡De aquí al infinito!
> 
> ¡Kissu!


End file.
